Pairing names?
by Cold-Lover
Summary: Ever wonder why the paired names are called that way? Perfect Pair, Golden Pair, Silver pair, Thrill Pair, Dirty pair, Kinky pair, many many more!
1. Seigaku

Haha ~ A lil PoT fic, please enjoy.

**Pairings:** Um..alot..really.

**Warning:** Complete randomness, OOC-ness and yaoi. Beware.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PoT obviously T.T

Okay, let's start with Seigaku first, kay?

* * *

**Seigaku**

**---  
**

In tennis the addict moves about a hard rectangle and seeks to ambush a fuzzy ball with a modified snow-shoe.  
_~Elliot Chaze_

**

* * *

  
**

"Oi minna, look what I found out!" Momo cried out while running towards the tennis clubhouse.

Everyone turned to see Momo coming in with a sheet of paper in his hands.

"What is it Momo?" Inui asked, whipping out his notebook to see if this information was any use.

"Take a look at this!" Momo showed the piece of paper while everyone peered in to see the contents.

"Pairing Names? What's so special about that? Oishi and I are already know that we are dubbed the Golden Pair!" Eiji exclaimed while clutching his partner's arm. Oishi blushed but tried to remain calm.

"E-Eiji's right." Oishi said, stuttering anyways.

Fuji chuckled at the sight. "I don't think that's what it means Eiji."

"Nya?"

The tensai took the sheet from Momo's hand and pointed at another pair. "You're also paired up with me even though we haven't even played doubles together yet. We're called the Dream Pair."

"Dream pair? That doesn't make any sense - nya." Eiji pondered a bit before glomping his best friend from behind. "But it's still a nice name, ne Fujiko?"

"Haha, sure is."

Feeling rejected, you can now imagine Oishi sitting in a corner, drawing imaginary circles on the floor with his finger...

Momo took the sheet back and read it. "Oh, it really does have names for each pairing."

"Fshhh.. what did you thought it was in the first place idiot?" Kaidoh hissed.

Momo turned the paper around and pointed at an ad that read _'All You can Eat Brugers! Today Only_.'

"For your information MAMUSHI, this is what I was reading."

"You're more stupid than I thought."

"EH? What did you say, you BASTARD?!"

Before they could slaughter each other, Oishi came in between them and pushed them away - since that was his job and that's what he always did. Always.

"Get ahold of youself now." the vice captain commanded, which was ironic coming from Oishi who would blush everytime a certain red-head pops up.

"Wait, does that mean that sheet shows the names of pairing pairings as in LOVE PAIRINGS?!" Eiji shouted with glee. "Nya, sugoi! Who's paired up with who?" he asked, finally getting off the tensai.

Fuji took the sheet from Momo again and read through it. A moment later, stifled laughter was emitted from the sadistic tensai. Everyone took that as a cue to back away slowly, besides Ryoma who was approaching his sempai nonchalantly, and Tezuka who wasn' here at the moment. He was apprantly late. Suprising?

"Eh Fuji-sempai, what's so funny?" Ryoma asked peering over his sempai's shoulder.

"Hmm it's just that these names are so strange." Fuji replied with a smile. "See, looks like we're called the Thrill pair. I wonder why." Fuji opened his eyes, revealing blue crystal orbs and a sly smile.

Ryoma only smirked before tackling Fuji on the ground and kissed him fully on the lips. Everyone else just stared at the sight which was..suprising no, thrilling. Seriously, everyone was getting the vibe.

"That.. doesn't happen everyday." Momoshiro commented awkwardly.

Inui fake coughed. "Alright, moving on." The data man approached the Thrill pair and took the piece of paper with the pairing names, which Fuji released after geting tackled to the ground, and started reading it.

"_Momo and Kaidoh-Rival Pair_ or in other words, _Seigaku's Dog and Monkey pair_." Inui read aloud. "Interesting.."

"..." Momo and Kaidoh looked at each other before freaking out.

"WHAT THE HELL??" they both said in unison.

"Look, you both even said that in unison - guess you really are a meant to be." Inui said while jotting that down in his notebook.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I GETTING PAIRED UP WITH THIS IDIOT!"

"WHO WOULD WANT TO GO WITH YOU ANYWAYS, BAKA PEACH!"

"EVEN IF I DID HAVE FEELINGS FOR A BASTARD LIKE YOU, I'LL NEVER ADMIT IT!!"

"FSHH! SAME GOES FOR – wait..what?"

"...I said IF!!"

"..."

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE CALLED A DOG AND MONKEY ANYWAYS?!"

"THAT'S WHAT I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!"

"For obvious reasons." Inui answered. "Though, Kaidoh and I are also a pair. The _Emerald Endurance Pair_..."

Kaidoh immediately stopped what he was doing and stared at Inui who was smiling too evil for his own good, plus there was also a shiny glint coming from his glasses too. That was never a good sign. Kaidoh gulped before backing away.

Momo took back the paper from Inui, who was advancing towards Kaidoh, and started looking for his name on the sheet. "Ah-Un Pair-Ryoma/Momo." Momo sweatdropped at the name. Just because they used that for doubles it became a name for them. It was pretty lame. Very.

"Momo-sempai, that name is lame." Ryoma said boredly. Momo turned around to see the young freshman, guessing he had finished his business with Fuji. "But it's a nice way of putting it."

"Ah?" Momo looked at Ryoma quizzically.

"Un." Ryoma answered with a kiss.

"Hoi Hoi! Who else is on this list?" Eiji grabbed the sheet from Momo and started skimming through the page for his name. His eyes suddenly grew wide.

"NYA!! I'M NEVER GOING TO PAIR UP WITH THAT FREAK!!" the acrobat yelled and started throwing a fit when he saw his name next to his enemy. "NO WAY!!

"Eiji! What's wrong?" Oishi asked while coming towards his partner.

"Oishi! It's terrible! I got paired up with that stupid acrobat from Hyotei!" Eiji cried, hugging his partner for support.

"It can't be that bad now.." Oishi patted his partner reassuringly.

"We're called the ACROBAT PAIR!!"

"O-oh.."

--

Somewhere in another place, Gakuto sneezed.

"Dammit! Yuushi, I think I have a cold."

--

"Don't worry Eiji, I'll be here for you." Oishi said while hugging Eiji back.

"Nya, arigatou Oishi."

Taka, who was silently watching from the back all this time, picked up the paper that Oishi had dropped. He saw both his name in different pairs:

_Childhood Friends pair-Akutsu/Kawamura_

_Kindness Pair- Taka/Fuji_

Taka understood the childhood friends pair thing but kindness pair??

"Isn't that interesting Taka-san."

The number one powerhouse turned around to see Fuji with a smile plastered on. Everyone, who wasn't occupied with what they were doing backed away. Fuji, kind? Not a chance. If you knew him well, then you'll know it's not true.

"OH YEAH BABY! PLAY WITH ME! COME ON!!" Taka hollered out. Alright, who was the idiot who gave him the racket?

"Everyone, what are you doing? Get to practice now." Tezuka's vioce boomed through the room. Everyone turned to see Tezuka standing near the doorway. He looked tired and really disheveled.

Awkward.

"Hm Tezuka, why are you so late?" Fuji question while approaching Tezuka with a smile.

"I...had to run an errand."

"You're lying." Fuji said seductively while wrapping his hands around Tezuka's neck. Let's face it, no one can lie to Fuji Shusuke.

"Hn." Tezuka knew that a long time ago so all he could do was give a kiss. It was the only action he _could _take to keep the tensai quiet.

"They really are the_ Perfect Pair_." Inui said while looking down on the sheet which he took from Taka. He then started writing who-knows what in his notebook. Probably something about a love square. "Or a love nanogon haha..."

"Inui-sempai, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, Kaidoh."

"Ne buchou, _why_ were you late." Ryoma asked since he was pretty curious to see why his captain looked disorganized. Looks like he finished his business with Momo too.

"Like I said, I was running an errand. Everyone, get to practice. NOW!" Tezuka commanded. He then began pushing the regulars out the doorway. He also pulled apart Oishi and Eiji who were still hugging for the past half hour or so.

Once everyone was out, he looked around and spotted Ryoma who was still there.

"Mada made dane, buchou." Ryoma said with a cocky grin.

"Echizen, get to practice."

"Yadda."

Tezuka sighed before lightly kissing Ryoma on the forehead. (Another technique he had learned when he wanted someone to do something.)

"Go, now."

Slightly flushed, Ryoma nodded and headed out the doorway.

"That's the Pillar Pair for you." Inui said, jotting that down in his notebook. Tezuka twitched.

"500 laps."

* * *

That's all for now, hope ya liked it. ;3

Ok it's a pretty crappy fic but I was just bored! I shall fix it when the time is right.

Well, I plan on doing Hyotei next but it depends if you guys like this or not.

So please review!

**Edited:** 11/03/09

﻿


	2. Hyotei

**Warning: **The usual. BL, dirty references, etc etc.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Tennis in any way.

* * *

**Hyotei**

**---  
**

"Good shot, bad luck, and hell are the five basic words to be used in a game of tennis, though these, of course, can be slightly amplified."  
_~Virginia Graham_

_

* * *

  
_

"Yuuuuuushi!!" Gakuto called out. Oshitari covered his ears.

"Gakuto, I'm right here."

"Oh, so you are."

"...What is it?"

"Achooo!" Gakuto turned away and sneezed right into Shishido who was apprantly walking by with Ootori. Ya, you can assume whatever you want.

"YOU BASTARD, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??"

"Yuushi, I think I have a cold." Gakuto whined, ignoring Shisindo completely.

"Ah! Shishido-san, are you alright?" Choutarou asked worriedly, wiping away the spit with a hankerchief like the wife he was.

"I'll be alright once I beat this guy to a bloody pulp!!"

"HEY GUYS LOOK AT THIS! IT'S SOO AWESOME!" Jiroh squealed out while running towards them, waving a piece of paper.

Everyone came towards Jiroh to take a look at it. Except Atobe. He was late. Surprising? No. It was always like that so get use to it.

"Pairing Names? What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Shishido swiped the sheet from Jiroh and started scanning it.

"It's so cool! I was wandering around Seigaku and found this paper in front of their clubhouse!"

Oshitari looked at Jiroh with a raised brow. "What were you doing there in the first place?"

"I was looking for that SUGOI tennis player from before! The one with all those cool counters!"

"..I should've know."

"Gasp! I thought you knew everything Yuushi!" Gakuto looked at Oshitari with a shocked expression.

"I'm not a mind reader.."

"But you're a TENSAI!"

"..."

"_Silver Pair_?" this time Shishido raised a brow. Choutarou came beside him and also looked at the sheet.

"Um that's us alright."

"Why silver and not gold?"

"I think Golden Pair is already taken Shishido-san."

"Damn Seigaku."

"But at least we didn't get bronze like they did." Ootori said while pointing to a name on the list that read: _Bronze Pair-Davide/Kurobane_

--

Davide sneezed.

"Achooo! I chew, ah shoe!"

Kurobane glared and kicked him in the ass.

That sucked. Real bad.

--

"Silver's not enough Choutarou! Let's aim to be number one!" Shishido clenched his fist and looked at the ceiling dramatically.

"Y-yes! Shishido-san!"

Shishido was glowing. No, he was sparkling while Ootori looked at his sempai with hope filled-eyes.

And you thought the Golden Pair's affection was awkward.

"Well, let's see what else we have here." Oshitari grabbed the paper from Shishido and skimmed through it. "_Dirty Pair?_"

"Wow that describes us very well." Gakuto said.

Oshitari looked at Gakuto and smirked.

"We pretty much did everything in the book together."

Jiroh looked towards the pair with sparkles in his eyes. "REALLY? Awesome ~ !! CAN YOU SHOW ME?!

"Sure. Yuushi come!"

"Heh, you never change."

Oshitari came up to Gakuto and wrapped his arms around the acrobat's waist. Gakuto being impatient just smacked their lips together.

"Oh, is that how making love is like?" Jiroh asked curiously.

"Making out is completely different from making love." Gakuto smirked as he nuzzled against his partner's neck.

"You just love destroying innocent minds, don't you?" Oshitari murmered.

"Yes. Yes I do."

Jiroh just grinned and took the moment to look at the paper again.

"Aw sweet! I'm paired up with Marui-kun! _Sweet Pair_~!" Jiroh, being satisfied, rushed out of the fancy clubroom to find Atobe. "Kei-chan! Where are you? Look what I found!"

"You know Choutarou, maybe not being first is not so bad after all."

"What are you talking about, Shishido-san?"

"Well as long as we're together, it doesn't matter. Right?"

"...I guess."

"Great, so do you want to go out sometime?"

Choutarou blushed. "What?!"

"Nevermind."

_Maybe I should be less direct. _Shishido thought before turning around and wrote something on his notepad. Don't worry, he wasn't becoming like Inui. It was just tips. I'm not gonna go any further than that.

"Ore-sama has arrived." Atobe entered the clubroom while holding Jiroh. Kabaji followed behind.

"Adorable Pair." muttered Hiyoshi in the background. Speaking of which, he was standing there in the back of the clubroom the whole time during the commotion. That was a bad way to get attention.

"Atobe, where were you?" asked Oshitari. Since Atobe was always late for some reason or another, no one really cared- but his clothes were a bit wrinkled and his hair was a mess. Now that got him curious. Atobe NEVER let his clothes get wrinkly or his hair messed up. EVER.

"You want to know?" Atobe placed Jiroh on the bench before grabbing the tensai's hands and slamming him onto the wall. Oshitari winced.

"It's a secret." Atobe whispered his ears before walking away.

"Che,_ Passion Pair_." Someone in the corner blurted out.

"What was that all about?" Gakuto asked. Oshitari shrugged.

"Who knows."

Atobe sat on the bench next to Jiroh who lazily crawled onto Atobe's lap, rested his head, and went back to sleep again. Atobe didn't seem to mind, and instead lifted up a piece of paper. "Someone mind explaining this."

No reply.

"Usu." Everone looked at Kabiji.

"..."

"..."

"Someone explain this." Atobe ordered again since Kabaji didn't seem to keen on answering in actual words anytime soon.

"It's a list of love pairing names." Oshitari answered.

"Wait, how can you be sure it's love pairings and not something else?" Gakuto questioned.

"I just know."

Gakuto gave Oshitari a skeptical look before shrugging it off.

"Hmmm..." Atobe looked at the sheet to find his name. "Ah? _Imperial Pair, Royal Pair_? Seems fitting for Ore-sama's image. All shall be awed by my beauty. In fact I'll call them right now. Kabaji, bring me the phone."

"Usu."

--

A chill ran up his spine and he had no idea why.

**_-Ring Ring-_**

Tezuka took out his cellphone.

"Hello?"

_"Ah-Tezuka? You should be grateful for getting such a call from-"_

"What do you want Atobe?"

_"Well, I'm here to inform you about-"_

"Buchou, you're talking to that monkey king?" Ryoma asked, or more like stated.

_"For you information, Ore-sama is-"_

**_-Beep-Beep-Beep-_**

--

While Atobe was busy talking on the phone, Mukahi took the paper from his captain and looked at it.

"WTF?!"

"What's wrong Gakuto?" Oshitari asked.

"I GOT PAIRED UP WITH THAT HORRIBLE ACROBAT FROM SEIGAKU!"

"..."

"AND YOU GOT PAIRED UP WITH THAT SADISTIC BASTARD FROM SEIGAKU! WHAT IS THIS?!"

"Gakuto-"

"_TESAI PAIR?_ WHAT KIND OF STUPID NAME IS THAT?!"

"Gak-"

"SEIGAKU'S PAIRED UP WITH MOSTLY EVERYONE!! WHY!?"

"Gakuto, calm down."

"I am calm Yuushi."

"..."

"Hey Choutarou."

"Yes, Shishido-san?"

"Do you want to..."

"Go on a date with you? Sure!"

"No, I meant go play a tennis match. I'm bored as hell."

"Oh.."

"But if you want, we can."

"Oh, ok sure!"

And so the Silver Pair went out on a date.

"Wait, Ore-sama didn't give permission to leave after practice."

"Right...damn." Shishido frowned. His plan backfired.

"It's alright Shishido-san, maybe next time." Chotarou patted his partner's back.

Hiyoshi picked up the fallen piece of paper, after Gakuto had started ranting, and read it himself.

_'Leftover Pair-Hiyoshi/Taki'_

Leftover? LEFTOVER!? Hiyoshi felt insulted. What kind of name was that anyways?

"It's alright, you and Gakuto are also a pair." Yuushi said as if he read minds. Which he couldn't.

Gakuto peered over the tensai to look at the paper. "Oh you're right. Looks like we're called the _Jumpy pair_."

That name didn't make Hiyoshi felt any better, but he was curious as to why. He wasn't the jumpy type of person either. Gakuto was also curious, so he tackled Hiyoshi to the ground.

"Why the hell did you do that for??" Hiyoshi complained, pushing the red-head away.

"I wanted to see if you were jumpy. You know, like jump if I tackled you."

"Wouldn't anyone jump away if they were attacked?" Oshitari questioned.

"Ah, but he didn't."

"..."

"Alright everyone, let's get to practice." Atobe said in his usual tone. He shook Jiroh up who just started snuggling against his captain.

"Before we go, I'm still curious where you went." Oshitari looked at Atobe with an amused expression.

"If you all want to know so much-"

"Not really."

Atobe glared at Shishido who just glared back. Guess he was still pissed about his date being ruined.

"Like I said, if you all want to know- I was perfecting my art in dancing."

"The tango?" Oshitari questioned.

"Yes..how do you know?"

"I just do."

"Told ya you were a physic!"

"_Tango Pair_..." Hiyoshi muttered.

---

Sanada sneezed.

"Are you alright Genichiro?" Yukimira asked in concern.

"Ah."

---

* * *

Oo twas longer than I expected!

Everyones getting a cold hehe...

Reviews will be loved x3

Hmm...what school shall I do next?


	3. Rikkaidai

Our lovely Rikkaidai is next up!

**Warnings:** Crazy-ness, kinky-ness, and anything in between.

**Disclaimer:** I'm too poor to own anything.

* * *

**Rikkaidai**

**---**

"Though your game is hardly the best you can fray your opponent's nerves by methodically bouncing the ball at least ten times before your serves."  
_~Arnold J. Zarett_

_

* * *

  
_

"I don't get why Sanada-fukubuchou gave me so many laps! It's ridiculus!"

"Akaya, it's your own fault for stealing his cap and dropping it in the mud."

"It wasn't me, I swear! It was Niou-sempai!"

Renji gave Kirihara a quizzical look. His eyes were closed though, so it was more of a raised eyebrow type of thing.

"Hey guys."

They both turned around to see Niou walking towards them. With an unhappy face. Which was un-Niou like.

"It's all your fault!" Kirihara screamed.

"My fault what?"

"Now I'm getting framed by your work! Why me?! WHY!?"

'Niou' sighed before taking off a wig which now revelaed Yagyuu.

"Did Niou-kun do something again?"

"...Yagyuu-sempai?"

"Don't ask."

"Okay...."

"Hiroshi! I'm done with my work! You can change back now!" The real Niou shouted while running towards the group.

Kirihara looked from Yagyuu, who was giving Niou a dirty look, to Niou who was currently grinning like he had just struck gold.

"Niou-sempai!! I can't believe you framed me!!" Kirihara shouted while pointing at the trickster.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know you know what I'm talking about!"

"Ah nope. I don't know what you know what your talking about."

"No! I know what I'm talking about but you're saying you don't know what im talking about! So you're just pretending you don't know what I'm talking about!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dammit! I give up!" Kirihara turned away dejected. Renji gave a reassuring pat.

"It's alright Akaya, I'll help you get revenge if you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, I heard Sadaharu conducted a new experiment that strongly effected every member of his teammates."

"..Um.. it's alright..."

"That's a shame..."

"Niou-kun, whatever you did was stupid." Yagyuu said while putting on his glasses.

"I really have no clue what you're talking about!"

This time Yagyuu gave Niou a doubtful look.

"I'm serious!"

Yagyuu sighed. "Niou-kun is not lying."

"How would you know?" Kirihara asked, since he was still a bit pissed off.

"Because I know him better than that. If he wanted to pull a prank, he'd be the one who would gloat about it."

"Exactly!" Niou exclaimed.

"Hmm so that means Akaya being framed was not by Niou since he too was also framed." Renji nodded at his logic which was pretty obvious, but let him have his moment.

"Anyways, Niou-kun, where were you?" Yagyuu questioned.

"Oh. I was prowling around Hyotei only to find...this!" Niou held up a piece of paper.

"What's so special about an '_All You Can Eat'_ burger ad? Kirihara asked.

"No not that! This!" Niou flipped the page and pointed to the list of pairing names.

"Niou-kun, why were you snooping around Hyotei?"

"I was bored."

Yagyuu glared.

"Anyways, this list has a whole bunch of love pairings! Like me and Hiroshi are called the _Platinum Pair_! Which means we're the best!"

"Well, it couldn't be worse."

"Aw, don't be like that Hi-ro-shi-chan!" Niou flung the paper aside and glomped his partner.

"Niou-kun stop it! Your heavy!"

"Let me see that!" Kirihara caught the paper and tried finding his name with someone.

_Kinky pair-Kirihara/Yanagi_

Kirihara stared at the paper. Renji turned around, holding in a chuckle.

"Kinky: Marked by unconventional sexual preferences or behavior, as fetishism, sadomasochism, or the like."

"Yanagi-sempai...don't grin like that, it's creepy..."

"My apologies."

"Hey guys, what are you all up too?" Marui asked while walking towards the group. Jackal followed close behind, holding a plate with cake on it.

"Oh nothing, besides this!" Niou slid off Yagyuu, took the paper from Kirihara and showed it to Marui.

"What's that all about?"

"It's supposedly a list of pairing names." Yagyuu answered while giving Niou an annoyed look. "Why is Jackal holding cake?"

"Well he-mppffr!" before Marui could finished his sentence, Jackal shoved a piece of cake into his mouth.

"Do you have to tell the whole world?" he sighed before turning back to Niou and Yagyuu.

"I owe him. That's all."

"Ohh..." everyone nodded as if they understood. Which they DIDN'T.

"Hmph! He owes me cause-mmrghh!!"

Jackal once again shoved the piece of cake in the redhead's mouth, regardless of the suspicious looks.

"Can I see this?" Jackal asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." Niou handed the paper over to him while he gave the trickster the plate of unfinished cake.

Jackal looked at the paper before looking back at his doubles partner.

"Guess we're on this together."

"Oh really?" Marui looked at the sheet from behind and nodded his head nonchalantly. "So what?"

Jackal refrained from rolling his eyes. "It means we're a couple."

"So? We're partners anyways so what difference does that make?"

"..Just, forget it."

"Niou-kun, why are you eating the cake?"

"Is there a problem with me eating cake?"

"No, there isn't."

"You want to try?"

"No I d--mphhrr!"

Before the gentleman could continue, Niou smashed their lips together sending some of the cake into Yagyuu's mouth. Disturbing, no. Disgusting, yes. That's why a second later, Yagyuu pushed his partner away and spat out all the cake in his mouth.

"Why did you do that for?!"

"You wanted cake!"

"No I didn't!"

"You know you wanted it."

"No I don't!"

"Ah everyone, refrain from hurting each other now." Came a soft voice. Everyone turned to see Yukimura and Sanada walking side by side to the group. Sanada obviously had a stoned face on, maybe even more rigid then Tezuka's but whatever. Yukimira was walking beside him with his smile on, just like out sadistic tennis player in Seigaku. You can seriously imagine them like this at a wedding or something.

Awkward.

"Buchou! Fuko-buchou is killing me!!" whined Kirihara. For some unknown reason, maybe due to the immense laps that were giving, Kirihara was acting quite out of character.

Yukimura smiled. "It's alright, Akaya. It's just his way of showing his love to you."

"..." Sanada looked away.

"I was framed I tell you! FRAMED!"

"Genichirou?"

".."

"WHAT' SO SPECIAL ABOUT A LIL CAP ANYWAYS?!" My my, looks like Kirihara finally cracked. Sanada twitched a brow. He would, if not for his personality, strangle the little devil himself. No one insults him and his cap. Just when Sanada was about to approach the freaked out ace player, Renji had came behind Kirihara and smacked him on the head with a chair. Yes, a chair.

"Why did you hit him with a chair?" Sanada asked since he felt a bit disappointed that he didn't do it.

"Nothing else would knock him out faster."

"Where did that chair come from anyways?" asked Niou who was also curious.

"I won't reveal that anytime soon."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Anyways, what have all of you been up to? Aren't you suppose to be in practice?" Yukimura questioned.

"Well, we were all occupied with this!" Niou once more, took the paper from Jackal and showed it to his captain.

"Hey, I wasn't done with that!" Jackal complained. Niou ignored him.

"Hmm, what's this?" Yukimura took the sheet and scanned it. After a moment he let out a laugh which kind of freaked everyone a bit so they backed away.

"_Age unknown pair-Tezuka/Sanada_, that's rich." Yukimura chuckled again.

Sanada coughed. That was even more insulting than the cap issue but that was beside the point. He wondered who would look older, Seigaku's captain, or himself? He surely looked younger, right? Right?? Kirihara, who awakened, slowly stood up holding his injured head.

"Ow...ok who did that!?" Kirihara looked around to find the culprit who knocked him out, but Renji was smart so he sat on the chair which thrown off Kirihara's concentration.

"Where did that chair come from?"

"I'm not obliged to answer that."

"..okay.."

"It's best if you don't know." Marui said boredly.

"Yes." Jackal agreed.

"Wait, you guys didn't even see the incident." Yagyuu countered.

"So what?"

".."

"Looks like we're also a pair Genichirou." Yukimura said with much delight. Sanada blushed lightly and turned away.

"Niou-kun get off me!" Once again, the troublemaker was glomping his friend with no care in the world.

"Nope."

"Niou-kun!"

"Kirihara and I are an _Uke pair_? When was I ever an uke?" Yukimura looked at Sanada for an answer but he looked away. "Funny, I never recalled being on the bottom. _Ever_."

"It doesn't matter anyways. Now Niou-sempai! Admit that you dropped fuku-buchou's cap in the mud! ADMIT IT!"

"Hey it's no trick of mine."

"Maybe you both were in on it since you two are the _Trick pair_." Marui reasoned.

"That doesn't even make sense! Why would I frame myself!?" Kirihara yelled.

"I dunno..maybe cause you like being framed?"

"I don't like being framed!!"

"Hey, can we go to the burger shop?" Marui asked randomly. He was bored and wanted to get more sweets.

"Sure why not. Let's take a quick break then." Yukimira agreed.

"Why?" Jackal asked.

"It says on that sheet of paper '_All you can Eat_' at that burger shop. Plus you get free treats with it, so why not? Plus you owe me-"

"Alright alright."

"Owe?" Yukimura gave a puzzled look.

"Umm..."

Yukimura glared-with a smile on. No one could escape with that glare.

"Kirihara, you stay and continue your given laps." Sanada sternly said. He wasn't one to forgive that easily.

"WHAT!? BUT IT WASN'T ME!! I'M INNOCENT I TELL YOU! INNO--"

_**BAM!**_

Kirihara immediately dropped dead on the ground. Don't worry, he wasn't literally dead.

"...don't use a chair."

"But that's the only way!" Renji protested.

_**Ring! Ring! Ring**_!

"Hold on, I have a call." Yukimura flipped open his cell to reply. "Hello? Oh, Shuusuke!....Ah come now? Alright. Don't worry. Okay, see you then. Take care."

"Who was that?" Sanada asked.

"Seigaku. They're also going to that burger shop and they want us to join them. Hyotei might come along too if Keigo is willing to go that is. Other schools might join too."

Sanada shuddered. He wouldn't know the possible horrific outcomes that could occur if the teams all meet. Thinking that just made him have a migraine.

"Well, let's go already!" Niou shouted cheerfully while dragging Yagyuu.

"No! I refuse to go!" Yagyuu shot back. But it was useless arguing with Niou anyways.

"I still want more cake." Marui said.

"..I'll be broke by the time your satisfied with your sweet tooth."

"So what?"

Jackal slapped his forehead.

"Shall we go?" Yukimura looked at Sanada. He nodded and they both walked away leading the group to the shop.

Renji stared at Kirihara who was still on the ground murmuring some things. He shrugged before dragging Kirihara to the shop too.

"I...didn't..do..it.."

* * *

Tut Tut it's finally done! Sorry for the delay everyone!

Man this is waayy longer than expected but as long as your all satisfied, i'm happy.

Sorry if I didn't include most of the pairing names cause I don't know most of them aha..I'm like desperately searching the web for some info. It'll be great if you could tell me some.

Just to inform you guys, there will be a special epilougue after I finished most of the schools. Where unanswered questions will be answered, more pairings will pop up and chaos will be ensured. It's not over yet so don't go away!

Besides aren't you curious of why Ryoma was acting strange? Why Atobe and Tezuka came into their clubhouse looking dishelved? And who really framed Kirihara? And most importantly, who was the one who made the listings of pairs? You'll find out sooner or later!

Reviews appreciated.


	4. Burger Shop Part 1

Yes, I know. I'm a horrible person! I'm really sorry for taking so long!!

Well forget what I said last chapter. I'm gonna go straight to the burger shop! But I will continue with the other teams afterwards so don't despair!

But thanks to everyone who waited so here's the long awaited chapter!

Questions will be answered, more will appear, the game of mystery shall never disappear! (bleh I know, shoot meh xP)

**Warning:** Swearing, fighting, OCC-ness, kissing, bondage, and a hell lot more.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own PoT.

* * *

---

**Burger Shop - Part 1**

**---**

**

* * *

  
**

So here they were. Hyotei stood in front of the Burger Shop and stared. Actually, just Atobe stared. Disgustingly.

"So..are we going in or not?" Shishido asked.

"This food store does _not_ fit Ore-sama's image."

"Who the hell cares about your image! I'm hungry so let's go in." Mukahi barged in leaving the rest standing there.

"Ore-sama does care, so Ore-sama will not go in."

"Suit yourself." Shishido followed Mukahi in. And so the rest followed in due to their empty stomachs, leaving Atobe and Kabaji in the dust.

"Kabaji."

"Usu."

"You're hungry right?"

"Usu."

"So if any one asks, it's because you wanted to go. Understand?"

"Usu."

"Good."

So..the egoistic man and his servant entered.

When Atobe walked in, he wished he never did.

"YOU SUCK!"

"YOUR THE ONE THAT SUCKS!"

"WELL YOU SUCK LIKE CRAP!"

"WELL YOU SUCK LIKE CRAP MORE!"

"WHAT KIND OF COMEBACK IS THAT, STUPID!?"

"I'M STUPID?! YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING REDHEAD!"

"WHAT? MAKING FUN OF MY HAIR?! YOUR HAIR IS AS RED AS MINE!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

Yes, the two acrobatics a.k.a Eiji and Gakuto wre fighting as usual. And no one cared - as usual. Actually, Oishi would've but he gave up, tired from brekaing up too many fights, and just watched the fight while Oshitari stood next to him and also watched.

"When do you think they'll stop?" Oishi asked.

"Never."

"Agreed."

On the other side of the shop - Jirou was clinging to Fuji, Ryoma was uncharacteristically glomping Ootori, Shishido was trying to pry the OOC Ryoma off of Ootori, Momo and Kaido were also fighting but instead of verbal abuse, they were rolling around on the ground to see who would be strong enough to be on top. Pun intended.

The costumers were all huddled in a corner frightened. They couldn't get out cause Kabaji was blocking the entrance. The workers.. acted like nothing hapened.

Inui was just there in the back observing and laughing evily. Which was awkward to see, but Atobe dismissed it cause he obviously didn't care.

Tezuka came up to Atobe to greet him but for some unknown reason a staring contest began between the two captains.

"Well Tezuka, I'm here."

"Glad you could make it."

"Of course you would."

He wasn't glad.

After the chaos was cleared and everyone calmed down, all the regulars were sitting and chatting like normal people. Ya I know, weird.

"Urghh my head hurts." Ryoma groaned as he leaned back against a chair he was currently sitting on. Fuji smiled.

"Ara, awake already?"

"Um..yes?"

"Ya, ok - now that you're sane and not drunk anymore, tell me a good reason why you were glomping Choutarou." Shishido spat.

"I was glomping someone?"

"Don't tell me you forgot."

"I forgot."

"..Can I just kill this guy?"

"No, he's our ace, so you can't." Inui explained.

"GUYS! I know the reason why Echizen was acting like a drunk kissaholic!" Momo slammed his fists on a table. "It was Fuji-sempai's fault! With the help of Inui-sempai!"

"What makes you say that Momo." Fuji asked dangerously.

"Umm...let me explain. Ahem. Isn't it obvious that Fuji-sempai had asked Inui-sempai to stir up some sort of weird Inui drink to make one who drank it into a drunk person who would kiss/hug/give affection to anyone in a 5m radius! It's so much sense!"

"..." Everyone just stared at him.

"..A.m I wrong?"

Inui pushed his glasses up. "Actually, your theory makes perfect sense and that would be a 96% perfect idea but-"

"-You're wrong." Fuji answered.

"Then the only theory I have left is that he accidently drank sake and got drunk." Momo turned to said boy. "Echizen, did you drink sake and went drunk?"

"..No, I'm under-aged."

"...Um.."

"Fshh, stupid as always."

"What do you mean by that**, **_**mamushi?!**_"

"It's obvious, but I doubt you'd__understand**, **teme."

"WHY YOU-!"

And another strangle started.

"Oishi, why aren't you breaking them up-nya?"

"Why should I?" Oishi complained in an un-Oishi like manner. Something was extremely wrong with him. Either that, or it was his off day.

"..Because you're Oishi-nya?"

"CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP WITH ALL THE 'NYA NYA' ALREADY?!" Mukahi exploded.

"WHY?! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!" Kikamaru stuck his tongue out.

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!!"

And another fight issued.

"Aren't they just lively Tezuka?"

"Fuji, you were the one who caused Echizen to act that way, didn't you?"

"Saa..."

The captain sighed.

"Blackmail"

"No."

"Threats"

"No."

"Assasination"

"That's only for special occasions."

"Then what is it?" Tezuka asked, annoyed.

"I honestly didn't do anything." Fuji said, a smile plastered on.

"..."

"Momo, Kaidoh, stop fighting. Eiji, you stop too." Oishi ordered, reverting back to his normal self – or maybe he had nothing better to do.

"But it's his fault-nya!"

"HOW THE HELL IS IT MY F-" Oshitari, out of nowhere, covered Gakuto's mouth and pulled him away.

"Look, I'm realy bored right now. Why don't you play with me instead of that acrobat." The blue-haired teen said smoothly. Gakuto couldn't say anything so he just nodded.

"...Alright, that's taken care of." Oishi turned to Momo and Kaidoh and pulled them apart. "Momo, if you really want to know the reason to Echizen's problem, just ask Fuji- he'd probably know."

Momo gasped. "That's a great idea!" he turned to face everyone. "Minna! If you want to know what's wrong with Ryoma, capture Fuji-sempai!"

So because everyone had nothing better to do, they ganged up on Fuji, tied him up, and placed the pissed off teen on a seat.

_When I'm free, I'll kill you all._ Fuji threatened.

With his eyes.

"..."

"What is it?" The sadist cocked his head to the side.

"You look really fuckable right now." Oshitari spoke first. Everyone stared at him.

"What? It's the truth."

"..."

"...Right..ahem Fuji-sempai! You have to tell us what you've done to Ryoma!" Momo pointed an accusing finger at the tensai.

"I didn't do anything, _Momo_."

"Then explain why he's like this!" Momo pointed behind him to a dazed Ryoma.

"If I tell you guys something, then you better let me go, understand?"

"...Sure."

* * *

Ooo a cliffhanger - ya i know im evil ;D

Part 2 of Burger Shop will be next - when Rikkaidai enters! Muaha xD

Thanks so much for all who reviewed! Makes me feel motivated to write heh-!

Stick with me people cause there's a lot more coming. Until then...


	5. Burger Shop Part 2

I present to you Burger Shop - part 2

Hell yeah.

**Warning**: OCC-ness. And a lot of it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Prince of Tennis. I just don't.

* * *

---

**Burger Shop- Part 2**

**---**

**

* * *

  
**

"Sweets? SWEETS?! You expect us to believe that kid gets drunk because his body can't tolerate a lot of sugar?"

Fuji nodded. Shishido twitched.

"What the hell is wrong with Seigaku?!"

"Shishido-san. It's fine, I'm ok."

"No, you're not Choutarou. Now answer me. If he gets drunk, why the hell does he kiss and glomp random people in a 5m radius."

"That happens even when you're drunk." Inui stated. Shishido just glared.

"Just answer the question!"

"I don't know. Maybe he lacks love life?"

"..Oh."

_It all makes sense._ Everyone thought. Except Ryoma who was currently ordering food.

So everyone went back to what they were doing.

"Hello? Anyone going to untie me?"

"No can do Fuji-sempai."

"**Why not**?"

"Because when you're free, you'll start a bloody massacre and kill everyone in your path - which is not good." Momo reasoned.

Fuji thought for a moment.

"Ya I guess so."

"Fuji, I thought you said Rikkaidai was coming."

"They are Tezuka, be patient. Are you expecting someone?"

"No."

"Liar." the tensai smiled his infamous smile.

"What's taking them so damn long? Do they need a cue to enter or something!?" Gakuto complained.

"And that's our cue."

Rikkaidai came in. Yukimura and his ever glowing presence, Sanada and his stone-face that could even match Tezuka's, Niou and the ever willing Yagyuu, Marui and his bubblegum, Jackal, and Renji with the ever traumatized Kirihara.

"What happened to Kabaji? Wasn't he blocking the door before?" Gakuto asked.

"He went to the bathroom." Oshitari answered.

"Wow..so he is HUMAN..."

"..."

--

"OMG! It's Marui!" Jirou bolted towards his idol the moment he saw him and tackled him to the ground.

"What the-"

"I love you!" he cooed, snuggling against Marui.

"Um.. sure?"

--

"Sanada."

"Tezuka."

They greeted.

..And then another staring contest occurred. This time with flying electric sparks and glares.

I'm kidding.

"Tezuka, I've been meaning to ask you."

"What is it?"

"How old are you?"

"..."

"Ore-sama want's some fine lobster." He came in between the two.

"We're in a fast food restaurant Atobe, if you haven't noticed."

"Tezuka, Ore-sama is aware of that fact. Ore-sama just feels like eating fine lobster now."

"..."

"You three go and bond now. Shuusuke and I will probably join later." Yukimura said while making his way to the sadist slash tensai.

"Yuki!"

"Shuusuke, great to see you."

"Mmm, same."

"Interesting..do you know that you look really -"

"-fuckable. Yes, I know. Thanks."

"I was going to say adorable but that works too."

The two sadist laughed, which scared the hell out of everyone. Laughing sadists were never a really good thing.

--

"Sadaharu."

"Renji."

The pair exchanged glints from their glasses. Ya.. freaky.

"Renji, would you explaining that?" Inui pointed towards a shivering/twitching Kirihara.

"It was YOU wasn't it?!" Kirihara pointed to Hiyoshi who just stared at him and walked away.

"He's just 97.5 percent paranoid."

"Ah I see.." Inui pushed his glasss up. "..99.9 percent chance you used a chair."

"100 percent chance you're right."

--

"Hiroshi-chan!"

"What is it Niou-kun? And don't call me that!"

"I just thought of the most brilliant scheme ever!"

"And I don't want to hear it."

"Hiroshi-chan don't go! You have to help me! That's what lovers do!"

"Who said we were-"

"Please!" Niou gave his puppy eye look.

"Niou-kun. You do realize that doesn't work on me."

"Fine, I'll owe you. How's that?"

"Don't go there man! If you owe a favour you'll be drowning in despair I tell you. Look at me, I'm broke because of it!"

Niou stared at Jackal. "..um right.. so how about it Hiroshi?"

"Hmm, alright."

"It's your loss. Don't say I didn't warn you." Jackal left.

"..."

"Where did he come come from?"

--

"Where's Ryoma?" Momo asked suddenly.

"Fshuu..there." Kaidoh pointed towards a table full of burgers, fries and cupcakes.

"Wait, why are there cupcakes in a fast food restaurant?"

"Because they're giving free treats out today, obviously." Marui answered. He dragged Jirou (who was still clinging to him) to Ryoma's table and stuffed himself with cupcakes.

"GAH!"

Ryoma had tackled Marui to the ground and started licking crumbs of his face. Jirou was too busy sleeping beside the sweet tooth to do anything and Marui couldn't move because Jirou was holding him too tight.

"Hey, get off of me."

"Yadda"

"Fshuu ..." Kaidoh was correct. Ryoma has just eaten a huge amount of sweets from god knows where, and has now slip into a stage of subconsciousness where he won't stop, no- he can't stop until he showed affection to every regular in this room. Ryoma has gone high due to sweets and nothing can stop him. Behold the powers of spiked candy.

"Oishi! Why aren't you doing anything, nya?"

"What's the use? I'm tired of breaking up fights and whatnot. Can't I have a break?!"

Eiji frowned. Something was definitely wrong with his partner. "But Oishi! Ochibi-chan is-!"

"No Eiji, please! I need a break...and an ice-pack." So Oishi left for an ice-pack. Eiji decided to pull Ryoma off of the bubblegum player himself.

"Ochibi-chan! Get-off-of-him!" Eiji managed to pry Ryoma off of Marui, but the small tennis prodigy manage to do a 180 degree turn and ending up tackling the acrobat. He snuggled against the redhead then started purring. Yes, **purring.**

"Aw he's so cute!" Eiji began petting him. Tezuka picked Ryoma off. "Kikamaru. 10 laps."

"What? Why?!"

"For turning him into..a cat."

"How could you blame me Buchou!"

"**Now**."

Eiji pouted but gave in. "Just wants Ochibi for himself.." He murmured before running out of the store.

"What was that?" Tezuka deadpanned, but the acrobat who had already left. By doing so, he was caught off guard. Which never happens.

Ever.

But he was, so at that moment, Ryoma smirked and planted a kiss on the captain's lips. Tezuka dropped Ryoma due to the surprise.

"Yudan Sezu ni Ikou, Buchou." He smirked while he went for Atobe who was right behind his captain.

"What in-" Ryoma aimed at Atobe's face but he dodged it easily. "Ah? Ore-sama will not let just anyone kiss-mrmph!"Ya, he wasn't paying attention since he was boasting about himself, leaving him wide open for the boy. Egotism has it's disadvantages too.

Ryoma then came up to Sanada. The fuku-buchou raised an eyebrow. The prodigy tilted his head. Sanada stared. Ryoma gave him puppy eyes. No one can resist the puppy eyes. Sanada sighed as Ryoma took a quick peck on the lips for his victory.

The boy scanned the place for his next target. He saw Kaidoh and Momo bickering and grinned.

"Echizen? Wha-" He kissed Momo and gave a sweet hug to Kaidoh leaving them a bit stunned. Ryoma then banged both their heads together making their lips crash together and fall to the ground. Who knew he was so strong?

He went for Oshitari next and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. The older teen seem unaffected, but a bit confused. Gakuto was trying to push Ryoma's face away from him, but the boy got what he wanted.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Shishido shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Don't wanna."

"OK, first you start glomping Choutarou, and now you try to KISS ME?! DID YOU LOSE YOUR MIND OR SOMETHING?!"

"Hm..maybe." Ryoma grinned. Shishido stared, horrified.

"S-Shishido-san!" It was now Choutarou's turn to pry the boy off his partner, his cheeks turning a faint hue of pink while doing so. "Shishido-san belongs only to me!"

Fuji and Yukimura was watching from the distance, amused.

Ryoma came up to the two. He pecked Yukimura on the cheek and bit down hard on Fuji's neck.

"Feisty, aren't you Ryoma?"

"Mada mada dane, sempai." Ryoma smirked and started making his way towards Kirihara - who was currently trying to strangle Hiyoshi.

"JUST ADMIT YOU DID IT, YOU BASTARD!!!"

* * *

Haha Ryoma's at it again. He's a total casanova.

Some questions were answered, some were not. More confusion pops up, but it'll be cleared ...someday, sometime.

Anyways, thanks for reading. You did read it right? Of course you did. More coming soon!

Aha, reviews will be loved.


End file.
